newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Legions
The Raven Legions is the military divisions of the House Bloodraven, forces under their control, their goals to serve loyally under their royal family. Headed by Agrona Bloodraven, supreme control headed by their Count of Slaughter: Aeron Bloodraven (but they are only puppets in the legion because Skeletor is their tue leader. As well, there are specific elite forces within the Raven Legions, trained specifically for tasks that would challenging for most, a small sect of Dark Knights has been trained under the House of Blood for generations. The Raven Legions primarily consist of warriors such as Knights, Black Mages, Archers, Red Mages and monsters such as Zombies, Skeletons and Jiangshi . These forces however, are just the bulk of the divisions, and they readily accept recruits of varying calibers, allowing the volunteers to choose a course they desire. The drafted however, are given little freedom in their matter, and are directed to a division that best fits their skill field. Location Structure Members Divisions The amount of men and women in the Raven Legions numbers a total of 36,000 soldiers total, all in service to the Ravenhold, loyal to their Count, bound to the royal families of Baron after that. Those that join the military divisions are usually seeking out a career of ambition, empowering the strong, forcing the weak to become skilled, gleaning as much potential as they can in return for their services. The reputation of the Raven Legions is reknowned as one of the most skilled miltary forces. As well, they are also known for their strict mindsets, burned with the sovereignty of the royal Bloodravens in mind. Mages of Midnight A legion of 2000 Black Mages, trained in the art of destruction, taught to be instruments of warfare, given training to increase their total damage output to it's maximum extent. Known as one of most dangerous cryomancers, they are experts in the art of frozen warfare, sieging territories with an icy grip; a majority of the remains of those fallen to their wrath are little more then frozen husks after the battle is won. Using their powers to entrench enemies when a siege is underway, the cryomancers will force the populace to submission, freezing water supplies, casting continual storm spells, flooding the invaded out of hearth and safety. There motto is: "Slip soundly into the cold embrace." Knights of Dusk The Knights of Dusk, a legion of 2000 Fighters, chosen to be knights, this legion is the forefront of the forces seen. The first into battle, they wield their swords with deadliness unseen by other military forces. Extremely cruel and sadistic, the Raven Legions are infamous for this particular division. Training their soldiers to fight without rules, using dirty tactics, enmassing others with sheer numbers. It is a common tactic for Knights of the Dusk to implament the use of poisons on their weaponry to cripple enemies; empowered with the use of Zombie Slash, a tecnique which will cause their opponents to be enfeebled; preventing the casting of White Magics, causing all healing spells that are focused on that person to instead be harmed, bleeding out their enemies painfully. Sometimes using this very tactic on themselves, to become immune to elemental damage from Mage forces, deterring physical damage: healing themselves through their own Black Mages. "Fight to the bitter end; waste nothing to that meet that end." Cavalry of Red The Cavalry of Red, a division of 2000 men and women; trained Red Mages. Taking whatever field they desire, they are only given a specific field that all in the division must undertake. Mounted combat, solo, and en masse. With the use of creatures such as Chocobos, Garuda, Basilisks, and lastly Zu. Using their mounts as companions as well; perferring animals that can be of some use in battle. Such as Basilisks turning enemies into stone, claws and tail providing melee boosts. In battle, the Cavalry of the Raven Legions are known for their strategical implamention of the terrain, procuring dangerous beasts for their battle-aids and mounts to overcome the field and take opponents down in surgical strikes, ambushes, and surprise tactics. They are not named the Cavalry of the Red for their Mage type, but rather; for the amount of bloodshed they spill on the field. Veterens in this division are rarely seen without their dangerous mounts, fighting with one another on the theatre of anarchy. "Bear the colors of blood, become the symbol of life, and death." Silent Archers The Rangers of the Raven Legion; terrorists and anarchist. Recruited for their taste in violence, taking in bandits, experts in warfare, men and women of a sadistic caliber. Denying known their right to be in this unit, even the youngest of the divisions are allowed in this legion if they have cruel motives and a moraless demeanor. At home, at base, the Rangers are chaotic, brawling with one another, competing, gambling: allowed by their Count to house his forests in return for their deadly skill sets. On the field however; the marauders change into a different mindset. Down to earth, focused, intense. They accomplish their goal with mute percision, using hand motions, gestures, and other signals to relay information. It is not uncommon for units of this division to speak to one another through simple body actions: taking an oath of silence in return for their boons they are granted. The Silent Archers are both feared, and hated: for their cruelty and casual nature with murder and death. The motto and creed of the Silent Archers is: "Death is our gift, killing is our birth right." Fear Sect The small sect, a legion of 200. A contingency of Dark Knights with the loyalty and power to instill their Lord and Ladies desires. Referred to as a Sect, Squad, or Corps, the men and women are trained to be an elite force under the direct control of Agrona and Aeron, using their skills and abilities to it's finest. Wearing sinister armors, wielding their blades of terror, destroying everything in their wake. The visage of their Count a symbolism of the potential they could hold in their own hands. Countless deaths have been quelled by the Raven Legions, and the most threatening situations have fallen to the hands of the Fear Sect, ensuring woe and horror, destroying many innocents to ensure the accomplishment of their objectives. The motto of the Fear Sect is: "Sow the seeds of fear, reap the harvest of souls guilty." ''The Underworld Army'' The Underworld Army is a large sect that contains Zombies, Skeletons and Jiangshi troopers led by the four henchmen of the de-facto supreme leader Skeletor. This force is directy under the control of Skeletor. Affiliations Skeletor Skeletor is the De-Facto Supreme Leader of the Raven Legions in which he commands his wife, brother in law and 4 generals by communicating with them behind the scenes. Behind the Scenes Category:Organization Category:Fabul Category:House Bloodraven Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military